Love At First Sight
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: read to understand the summary.


( Hi guys well just to give you a heads up this story that your about to read. Is a yugioh and x men crossover.. well i hope you like it)

Heather and her friends were all going to a school for the gifted. in new york a few days past than some new kids transfer from another school during heather's first period a boy named Seto came in he was tall thin wore a dark purple coat and had short black hair and dark blue eyes. when he walked in he caught heather's eye. than the teacher noticed him and said " class please put you pens and pencils down and face forward we have a new student in our class i will let him introduce himself" than he stood infront of the class and said"well my name is seto kaiba i am a transfer student from tokyo" than a boy sitting infront of heather said " what kind of name is seto kaiba" than the other said " his mother must have been stupid as nails that sounds like a chiks name" than on of the boys that were calling him names was about to throw a fire ball at him but heather saw it and through it at the ready fireball than alex dropped it. than the teacher said " alex do you want to say something?" alex than looked at her and said "no" seto than looked at heather and heather looked at him and they smiled at each other. than the teacher said " seto how about you sit next to Heather...Heather" heather than stood up "yes mamm" the teacher than said " would you mind if the transfer student sits next to you?" heather than said " no not at all mamm" than seto picked up his bag and walked over to her and sat next to her. than after seto sat down the teacher than said " now class would you open your books and start working on pg 12 thru 20 and heather" heather than said "yes mamm" she than said " would you mind sharing your book with seto?" heather than said " no not at all"

Heather than opened her book and they both shared it until 12:30 than the lunch bell rang. heather than got up and picked up her books and bag and walked out of the class room but when she walked out of the room. Alex was waiting for her and pushed her against the wall and said " i didn't like that move you did" heather than said " well you shouldn't be an ashole to seto just because of his name" than he punched her in the stomach . She than fell to the floor holding her stomach when she tried to get up he kicked her over and over again than he picked her up and punched her in the face than he stopped and said " let that be a lesson to you stay out of things that are not your bussiness" than he left her on the floor a few minutes later seto came walking up the stair to find her on the ground. He than ran to her than he saw all the bruises on her body. Seto than said "Heather ?" heather than said "huh oh hi Seto" Seto than said " heather what happened? Heather than said " oh someof the boys where getting ready to jump you because they dont like you and i tried to stop them and they beat me up for it" seto than said with a worried and concerned look " come on lets get you to the nurse" heather than said "ok" Seto than helped her up and carried her stuff while they walked to the nurses station. once the nurse saw Heather she quickly admitted her she than said " heather what happened" heather than said "it was alex."

than she had heather lay down Seto how about you go on to class. seto than said "okay" heather than said after she saw him get up "seto please be careful around alex he'll kill you if your not careful" seto than turned to her and said" dont worry i'll be okay and heather" heather than said " yes seto" seto than walked over to her and whispered " i know that we just met but would you mind to terribly if i walked you home after school" heather than grabbed his hand and smiled " than she said " seto i would like that thank you" seto than said " ok" than he got up and left heather just watched him go than she closed her eyes and rested.

meanwhile in class

seto walked into class and the teacher noticed that heather was missing from class. the teacher than said "Seto do you know where heather is?"seto than replied " yes she is in the infirmary she wants me to get her work for her" the teacher than said "okay" than seto went to sit down and finished his work than after the end of school bell ran seto grabbed his books and jacket than walked to the infirmary to pick Heather up. Heather was waiting for him by the door seto than said "heather you ready?" heather than said " yes" than they both walked down the street past the theatre and the park. than seto said " heather there is something i need to tell you about me" heather than said " well seto i also need to tell you something about me" than in unison the both said "heather, seto im a mutant" seto than said after hearing that she was a mutant was " your a mutant" heather than smiled and said "yes" seto than put his hand on hers and said "i never thought that someone so beautiful as you would be a mutant" heather than said " i dont know wheather to be happy to hear that or not and i know that im not beautiful" seto than smiled and said "heather you are beautiful" heather than looked at him and said " seto i dont want to hurt you and i dont want you to hurt me" seto than looked at her and said "heather i wont hurt you" heather than said "seto i have been hurt so many times and alex was an ex-lover but once he found out that i was a mutant he broke my heart and eversince we have been fighting he told everyone and now everytime i see him he puches and beats me."

seto than said Heather i would never dream of hurting you would you like to go and have dinner with me and maybe see a movie?" heather than looked up at him and said " i would love to" than he walked her to her room she than put her stuff in her room and than they walked to his room and he did the same than they went out to walk around their first stop was the park. once they got to the park they sat down and talked. "heather" "yes seto" "i still dont understand why that boy would want to hurt you just because your a mutant" "yeah well some people just dont understand that we are human to but just a little different is all" a few more hours past than they went to get some dinner. after dinner they went to see a movie during the movie seto drapped his arm around heathers shoulder and heather put her head and hand on his shoulder than a scary part of the movie came and she quickly grabbed seto's shirt and seto quickly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting and protective way than after there date was over Seto walked her to her room and they kissed each other goodnight than they both said in unison "i'll see you tomarrow" than they both said "ok" than they went to bed. After that night Heather and seto started dating than a few years past eventualy they both agreed to get married

But thats another story. you'll just have to wait for the next story sorry but if you enjoyed this story just wait till you read the next one. thanks sanityhuntress


End file.
